


Hide and Seek: A Kiss to Beat You

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chappu no es capaz de derrotar a su hermano jugando al Blitzball, pero hay aspectos en los que Wakka nunca superará a su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek: A Kiss to Beat You

La pequeña plaza del pueblo parecía desierta salvo por tres niños que jugaban. Los chicos chutaban un balón de blitzball mientras que la niña saltaba con su comba. Wakka golpeó la pelota con fuerza y está pasó por encima de Chappu, rozando los dedos de sus manos cuando intentó pararla.

—¡He vuelto a ganar! —Wakka hizo el símbolo de la victoria, mirando con superioridad a su hermano pequeño.

Chappu le dirigió una mirada desafiante y no dijo nada. Era imposible ganar a su hermano en el blitzball y eso le frustraba.

—Vamos a jugar a otra cosa — _donde pueda ganar_ —, Lulu, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

La niña del pelo negro dejó de saltar y miró a los dos chicos con asombro:

—¿De veras vais a dejar esa pelota y a jugar conmigo? De acuerdo, pero nada de peleas, ni de ver quién es más fuerte, ni...

—No, no te preocupes. Vamos a jugar al escondite.

—¡¿Al escondite?! —Wakka bufó ruidosamente—. Eso es un rollo, Chappu. Es un juego de críos. 

—Wakka, somos críos —Chappu le guiñó un ojo a Lulu y Wakka volvió a bufar—. Venga, empieza Wakka por aguafiestas.

—¡Bien! —Lulu echó a correr seguida de Chappu.

—¡Eh, esperad! —Wakka se puso nervioso al verles alejarse.

Los niños estallaron en risas infantiles:

—¡Tienes que contar hasta cien! —gritó Chappu a lo lejos.

Wakka se dio la vuelta, se tapó los ojos y comenzó a contar. No le hacía gracia aquel juego en el que no sabía cómo actuar o moverse. El único juego en el que se sentía como pez en el agua era el blitzbol, allí si estaba seguro de sí mismo y no hacía el ridículo como antes, delante de Lulu.

—Noventa y nueve...¡y cien! —echó a correr hacia el lugar en el que los había visto por última vez—. ¡Te vas a enterar, Chappu!

Tras media hora de infructuosa búsqueda Wakka se sentó sin aliento en el tocón de la plaza. Había buscado por todos los sitios posibles pero no los había encontrado, ¡y eso que incluso se detuvo a preguntar a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba! No quedaban más sitios en la isla... ¿o sí? Wakka alzó la vista hacia el Templo con los ojos como platos. ¿No se habrían atrevido a esconderse en el Templo? ¡Eso era una imprudencia! No tenía más remedio que ir a comprobarlo, así que subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en la sala principal del santuario. Todo estaba silencioso como una tumba y Wakka caminó con cuidado por miedo a que su calzado chirriara y rompiera la sagrada quietud. Se encaminó hacia la única de las pequeñas salitas que los monjes usaban de dormitorio que parecía iluminada. Corrió la pesada cortina unos centímetros y escudriñó la habitación agazapado tras ésta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, atisbó unas figuras y ahogó una exclamación: los que allí estaban eran Chappu y Lulu cogidos de la mano, sus labios juntos en un beso infantil.

Wakka cerró la cortina y se dirigió hacia la salida del Templo cabizbajo y con la cara encendida:

—Yo tenía que haber sido el primero que besara a Lulu.

Esta vez, Chappu había sido el vencedor. Sólo las estatuas de los antiguos invocadores fueron testigos mudos de sus celos.


End file.
